


Can You Imagine?

by orangebarmy



Series: Turtle Tot Stories [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bedtime, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ratings: G, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: A little imagination is needed.<br/>Rating: G<br/>Note: my focus was the 2k3 turtle tots but you could use 2012 if you wanted. This is for the TMNTURTLE-POWER group contest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Imagine?

Splinter sat down on the bed, looking sternly at the four young turtles who were supposed to be asleep. It was nearly an hour since he had put them to bed and yet they refused to go to sleep. He had tried warnings and the punishments but nothing seemed to work, they stubbornly refused to sleep.

“Not sleepy!” Mikey declared big blue eyes turning to Splinter.

“It is past your bed time, now lie down and go to sleep,” Splinter instructed his hands on Michelangelo’s shoulders easing him back onto his carapace.

“But I’m not sleepy!”

Looking at the three other turtles, they nodded their heads agreeing with the youngest turtle. Splinter sighed loudly, not sure what he could do now to get them to sleep.

“Daddy?” a small voice to the side of him drew his attention.

Looking down at Leonardo he offered his eldest son a smile of encouragement.

“Can you tell us a story?” the forest green turtle questioned eyes hopeful.

Splinter opened his mouth to deny the request but changed his mind, his gaze moving over the four shivering forms.

“I have a better idea, why don’t we play a game?” Splinter suggested.

Mikey sat up and bounced in between Leo and Raph, “I love games!” 

“What’s the game daddy?” Raph asked giving Mikey a light shove.

“It is called ‘Can you imagine?’,” Splinter announced.

Don’s honey coloured eyes were full of curiosity, “How do we play?” 

“I am going to give you a word and a place I want you to close your eyes and imagine you are there. When you are there I want you to tell what you can feel and see,” Splinter explained.

The four turtles nodded their heads and closed their eyes waiting eagerly for Splinter’s description. 

“The word is summer and the place is a field by a river. Now what do you see and feel?” Splinter questioned gently.

He watched as his son’s eyes shut and their faces scrunched in concentration. Moving to sit closer to them on the bed, he waited for them to relax a little. 

“Alright Raphael tell me what you see and feel?” Splinter asked his emerald green son.

“I see the water and I’m playing in it, I can make really big splashes. Feels good it’s not too hot or cold, I like water,” Raph answered a small smile on his features.

“Very good. Michelangelo?”

“Not yet, ask Leo next!” Mikey instructed his mouth a wide grin as he supressed a giggle.

“Very well, Leonardo?”

Leo whispered almost reverently, “I can feel the sunshine, it’s strong and warm.” 

“Lovely my son, Donatello?” Splinter turned his attention to his olive green son frowning slightly as Mikey squirmed and giggled again.

“I can feel the wind and see it moving the trees, it makes funny noises. It isn’t cold I think the sun has made it warm,” Donnie sighed contentedly.

“That sounds lovely Donatello. Michelangelo?” 

Mikey giggled squirming again,“I feel the grass, if I roll around in it, it tickles me hehehe I like it.” 

Splinter couldn’t help but chuckle at his proclaimed youngest son, out of all of them Mikey had the widest imagination so it did not surprise him that Mikey delved right in.

“That was well done my sons, now listen to my voice and imagine yourselves there,”  
Splinter told them wrapping his arms around them as much as possible.

The boys snuggled closely together their eyes still shut.

“Imagine you have all been swimming in the river, the gentle flow has moved over your skin as you have all played together. You have splashed and jumped about; you’ve explored and found all sorts of animals to play with. You all climb out of the water and lie down in the soft grass, feeling it brush softly against your skin,” Splinter spoke gently, his voice low and soothing.

“Tickles,” Mikey giggled lightly.

“As you lie the sun shines down on you, its rays gently caressing your skin drying up the water and warming you up. It begins to make you feel sleepy but very happy. You close your eyes and you can hear the wind rustles in the trees, the leaves making a light music which softly lulls you all to sleep,” Splinter trailed off gently.

Examining the four slumbering turtles Splinter saw that each of his sons was finally sleeping, their imaginations having eased them into dream land. Tucking the blanket tightly around them he kissed each of them on the forehead.

“I like summer,” Raph muttered his eyes fluttering as Splinter kissed him.

“Yes my son so do I,” Splinter assured him.

“Can we do that one day daddy?” the half conscious turtle questioned.

Splinter nodded his agreement, "Perhaps one day, now it is time to sleep."

The golden eyes slid shut and Splinter turned off the light leaving only the small night light by the door to guide them if they needed it in the night. Closing the door Splinter chuckled in his throat as once more Michelangelo giggled in his sleep.

“Tickles.”

END


End file.
